


Side by Side

by LizzzBeth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth Rotting Fluff, happy crying, happy space boys, it's a good type of cry, pure fluff, they deserve to be happy- darnit!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzzBeth/pseuds/LizzzBeth
Summary: Keith and Lance have been together for a few years now. They have a stable, happy relationship filled with love and trust (minus the pixie dust). And as they lay together in the dark one night, they both make a decision that will change their lives.





	Side by Side

It was a cool night that night and a gentle breeze blew in through the open window of the bedroom. Soft, blue moonlight filtered in through the curtains and illuminated the two men that lay tangled in the sheets, not quite awake, but far from sleep. They were content just to be in each other’s company, laying there, listening to each other's breaths in the dark silence.

Lance lay curled against Keith’s chest, breathing in the familiar scent of his boyfriend’s shirt. He had gotten Keith that shirt for his 20th birthday. It was just a stupid graphic t-shirt with a sword printed on the front and the word ‘Samurai’ printed across the back- an inside joke that Lance had expected to get Keith to laugh at. But Keith unironically loved it and wore it so much that the print had started to flake from its many times going through washing machine.

It wasn’t like Lance couldn’t understand why Keith loved the stupid gift. After all, Lance was wearing one of Keith’s gifts to him around his neck, and he hardly ever took it off. It was a silver chain that glinted across his tan neck and hanging at the bottom was a target made out of a blue shell. Lance would be unashamed to admit that he teared up a little when Keith surprised him with it on their one-year anniversary. 

That was well over a year ago. Here they were, still going strong, two and a half years later. And they couldn’t be happier.

Lance snuggled in closer to Keith’s side, slinging a leg over his boyfriend’s waist, earning a grunt when his knee accidentally clipped one of Keith’s gonads. 

Lance laughed, “Sorry, babe.”

“No no,” Keith groaned, “You’re good. At least you didn’t hit it full on like you do in your sleep sometimes.”

“Well that’s what you get for keeping me up with your snoring.”

“Hey! Nothing is worse than sharing a room with Shiro for 18 years. He sounds like a chainsaw’s mating call on _good_ nights.”

“Must be where you learned it from.”

Keith retaliated against the comment by sneaking his arm from around Lance’s shoulders down to his armpit where he immediately began poking. 

As for Lance, he was laughing so hard he couldn’t breathe, “Keith- no! Stop that- HAHA- that tickles- sto- I’M GONNA PEE STOP!” He pushed back at Keith, who was laughing now, too, and had flipped over, pinning Lance underneath him.

“Say uncle!”

“No- HAHA- no never!” Lance giggled, trying to twist away from his boyfriend’s poking assault.

“Say it!”

“Please, Kei- HAHAHA- uncle! Uncle uncle uncle!“

Keith let up, sitting back against the tops of Lance’s thighs as Lance caught his breath, “That should teach you,” He laughed, poking Lance in the belly button for good measure. Lance playfully swatted his hands away.

“Teach me, what? To not tell the truth?” Lance wiggled his eyebrows.

“Oh! So you _do_ want a revisit from the tickle monster,” Keith readied his fingers again.

“NO! Nononono!” Lance giggled half out of humor and half out of unfiltered terror.

Keith laid down, stomach to stomach with Lance, chin resting on his arms which were crossed on top of Lance’s chest. The lengths of their bodies fit together like two puzzle pieces, legs tangling together almost automatically.

Lance stared down at Keith, watching as the breeze from the window blew his bangs in front of his eyes. No matter how many times Shiro tried to get him to do it, Keith never cut his hair. And Lance was glad. Mullet-less Keith was a nono. He had grown too fond of the nickname ‘Mullet-head’ for Keith to cut his hair now. Lance took his hand and tucked a strand of Keith’s bangs behind his ear, smiling contentedly to himself as Keith closed his eyes at the touch.

As Lance ran his fingers against Keith’s scalp, working out the tangles and smoothing out the bumps, Keith’s eyes opened again, resting their gaze on Lance’s face. Lance learned a long time ago how to not get flustered by Keith’s intense looks. Keith was never really good with articulating how he felt through words, so Lance learned how to read Keith through glances, stares and looks.

Right now, Lance could tell you that Keith was comfortable, happy, and a little bit sleepy, given the pinch in the corners of his eyes. And when Lance ran a finger down the length of Keith’s nose to the tip, Keith smiled, and his eyes shone in what Lance could only describe as love.

Keith broke the silence with a mumble of something Lance didn’t quite catch.

“Hmm?” Lance asked.

Keith blushed in the dark room and repeated, “I said that you’re beautiful.”

Lance smiled again. This time it was his turn to blush, “I know. You are too,” He whispered.

Keith shuffled up Lance’s chest until they were face to face, then kissed him on his nose, “You are beautiful,” then on his forehead, “You are smart,” then his cheek, “You are funny and compassionate and kind,” he kissed Lance’s eyelids, “You see the good in people,” then the side of his neck, “You’re there when I need you,” then, finally, he caught Lance’s lips with his own. And, after a long moment, they broke free, and Keith said, in the plainest way he knew how, “I couldn’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else.”

Lance had begun tearing up somewhere in the middle of all of Keith’s kisses peppering his face, and he was definitely crying now. His tears rolled down the sides of his face until they either dripped off onto the pillow or collected uncomfortably in his ears. He moved to wipe them away but Keith beat him to it.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Keith whispered, cupping Lance’s face in his hands.

“N-nothing,” Lance laughed wetly, tears still escaping his eyes, “Nothing at all.”

“Then why are you crying?”

“Be-because,” Lance hiccupped, “I’m so happy. You make me so happy. And everything you said- that’s what I feel about you, times ten! I mean minus the compassionate part because, God, your tickle-monster act is ruthless."

Keith laughed, tearing up, too.

Lance continued, "And I just-“ Lance took a deep breath to steady himself, pushing Keith’s hair back away from his face, “I just love you so much it hurts sometimes,” he chuckled.

Keith smiled, a tear starting to roll down his cheek, “I love you more.”

“Nuh-uh,” Lance shot back.

“Yeah-huh,” Keith wiped away one of his own tears before resting his hand back on Lance’s cheek.

They stayed like that for about a minute or two, just taking in one another in this moment, like they knew what was about to happen. And just like that, a lightbulb went off in both of their heads. Something that both of them had given a lot of thought and had pondered for a long time. After all, what was their relationship without competition? It was like even the universe wanted to see who would win the race.

“Marry me,” they both said in unison.

Shock registered over both of their faces for a moment, then laughter, and maybe a bit more tears. But all of it was happy.

Lance rolled them over so that he was on top and kissed Keith long and hard. And when they let up and looked in each other’s eyes, they started laughing again.

“So I’ll take that as a yes?” Keith asked after Lance had laid his head back down on Keith’s chest.

“I should be asking you the same question,” Lance said, absentmindedly fiddling with the peeling design on Keith’s shirt.

“Yes,” Keith whispered, smiling up at the ceiling, fingers toying with the necklace chain around Lance’s neck.

“Ditto,” Lance whispered, burying his face into the scratchy fabric of the t-shirt.

“Hey! You can’t accept a proposal with ‘ditto’!” Keith laughed taking Lance’s chin so he could look him in his beautiful blue eyes.

“Then, yes,” Lance whispered, “Yes, yes, yes, yes. A thousand times, yes.” Lance smiled, kissing Keith’s hand and resting his head once more on Keith’s chest.

Keith put his cheek on top of Lance’s head, and closed his eyes. Soon, his breathing mellowed out and soft snores began to sound. Lance rolled his eyes and considered grabbing his phone and recording the snoring so that Keith couldn’t deny the crime when faced with hard evidence. But he was comfy and didn’t want to move. Besides, he would never admit it to Keith, but he had gotten used to the snoring. So used to it, in fact, that sometimes when he slept without Keith, he couldn’t fall asleep.

That wasn’t the case now. With Keith’s snores as background noise, Lance started to doze off into a comfortable sleep. A comfortable sleep in the arms of his… _fiancé_. This was one for the books. He couldn’t wait to tell everyone. Maybe he and Keith could figure out a double public proposal- as a way to mimic how it really happened. Half asleep, Lance chuckled to himself. Of course they would both propose at once.

After all, love isn’t a competition where you try to win. It’s a journey, not a race. The only way to move forward, is by starting on the path side by side.


End file.
